plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screen Door Zombie
Screen Door Zombies are Zombies holding a screen door for use as armor, negating the freezing effects of any Snow Peas hitting it. This screen door is useless against Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, Lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, and Spikerock as the Fumes go through the door and the lobbed objects go over it. These zombies are identical in all respects to Zombies, with the obvious difference being the addition of a screen door. It is almost the same as the Trash Can Zombie other than in speed. It is the 7th Zombie to be discovered in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Screen Door Zombie His screen door is an effective shield. Toughness: low Screen Door Toughness: high Weakness: fume-shroom and magnet-shroom He got his screen door from the last inexpertly defended home he visited, after he ATE THE HOMEOWNER'S BRAINS. Overview Absorbs 65 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 19, 37, 55 (at this point, screen door is destroyed), and 60 before dying at 65 normal damage shots . Gallery Screen Door Zombie.gif|Screen Door Zombie Custom screen door..jpg|An actual screen door Screen-door-zombie2.png Zombie screendoor3.png|A screen door used by the Screen Door Zombie Screen door zombie.JPG|The Screen Door Zombie in Almanac song 3.JPG|Screen Door Zombie in "Zombies on your Lawn" screendoor2.jpg|1st degraded form screendoor3.jpg|2nd degraded form Strategy The Magnet-shroom can be used to take away the door,which constantly happens in Beghouled ''and ''Beghouled Twist, turning the Screen Door Zombie into a normal zombie. The Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom fire fumes that go through the door's mesh and damage the zombie directly (it also damages the door). The lobbed-shot plants simply throw projectiles over the shield, once again, making it useless. It is a good idea to use Cabbage-pults in hard levels to negate the door. The screen door also negates the splash effect of flaming peas. Instant kills work normally on the Screen Door Zombie. You can plant 2 side-by-side Spikeweed to kill it. Wall-nut Bowling 2 Mini-game The Screen Door Zombie is the hardest zombie to kill as it can take four direct hits to kill, the first three of which destroy the door. If a Wall-nut hits a Screen Door Zombie from the side after ricocheting off of another zombie, or the edge of the screen, it will kill the zombie immediately, as it goes past the screen door and hits the zombie directly. Therefore, try to use this technique to hit them. The Giant Wall-nut and Explode-o-nut can also kill the Screen Door Zombie, with 1 hit. Trivia *If you enter the code "dance", this Zombie will not dance, even if it has lost its screen door. *The screen door is smaller than the zombie, so upon entering the house from which took his shield, it had to duck down. *If killed, the Screen Door Zombie does not lose its arm, unless the screen door is taken by a Magnet-shroom or it is destroyed by your plants. *When the Screen Door Zombie is hit by a flaming pea while it still has its screen door, there is no additional splash damage. *The overall toughness of the screen door is the same as the Buckethead Zombie. *Even if the Screen Door Zombie has it's screen door undamaged, the screen door will look damaged if the Screen Door Zombie dies with its screen door. The same thing happens with the Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie. *Sometimes, a glitch will happen when a headless Screen Door zombie will walk with it's screen door up, and just walk through all of the plants for a short time. This only happens when its killed while it still has the door. It is not known what happens when it reaches the house in this state, since it usually dies before then. *The Screen Door Zombie will put its screen door on the ground when eating a plant. *The Screen Door Zombie never lose its arm if its still has its Screen Door when a normal zombie would. **However, it still somehow works as a shield. **When a Screen Door Zombie puts down his door to eat, his door gets put partially in front of the plant he's eating. *The Screen Door Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Trash Can Zombie and the Buckethead Zombie are the few zombies that can degrade to a normal Zombie. *A Cattail should be able to damage a Screen Door Zombie from behind but in this game, this is not possible. *The Screen Door Zombie is the only zombie whose almanac entry states that had previously eaten someone's brains. *A Split Pea is able to damage a Screen Door Zombie from behind, as well as any other Shield Zombies. *Every Shield Zombie, if is behind a Split Pea, will have the same strength of a normal zombie, without being degraded. *Screen Doors can deflect heat. In real life, a screen door can melt with immense heat. *'Screen Door Zombie' appear in Zombies on Your Lawn. *Screen Door in Japanese translated as スクリーンドア (Sukuriindoa). See Also *Ladder Zombie *Screen Door *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night Category:Screen Door Zombie Category:Zombies with "high" Toughness Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with Metallic Items Category:General wiki templates Category:Long-Range Plants Category:Projectiles Category:Game versions